Everything She Wanted
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: Richie has died and Ashley won't stop crying about him. Desprerate for help, Ash calls an old friend to help his sister out. Will this person try to make Ashley happy again?


Everything She Wanted

Her name is Ashley Ketchum. Twin sister to Ash Ketchum, and daughter of Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town.

On her Pokemon journey, she met a boy with a Pikachu just like hers. His name is Richie. Along with his Pikachu Sparky. Ashley came to like Richie and soon had feelings for him.

She is very sweet towards her Pokemon, and others. She treats them with respect that no one would figure out. She's the perfect kind of person to be a trainer.

His name is Gary Oak. Grandson to Professor Oak of Pallet Town. He's Ash's rival and the most annoying person Ashley has ever met.

Although when he and Ashley were little, they were the best of friends. But when he got older, his cockiness came over him. Somehow, when he was little, he developed feelings for Ashley.

Being Ash's rival is kind of hard for him to deal with. Since Ash and Ashley look alike, he can't help other than yelling back at him and being cocky.

* * *

It was midday, and Ashley was in her room. Tears were streaming down her face. Her mom tried to comfort her several times. Her brother tried the same. Nothing worked. The reason why she was crying? Richie risked his life to save her from Team Rocket's evil hands. Sparky was put into her care. All his other Pokemon, along with his body, are gone.

"Hey. Gary." Ash called him on the phone. "I know this is weird and all, but my sister, Ashley is kind of down after she came home from her last journey with Richie. Can you help her out?"

Gary was really confused and shocked. He never saw Ashley cry before. She only cried once around him because she thought she was getting attacked by a Pokemon. It turned out that she was afraid of Rattata. He felt really bad for Ashley. Knowing how she's been talking about Richie and her adventures a lot over the phone. And when she confessed to him, she was the happiest Pokemon Trainer in the entire Kanto Region. She smiled for three straight days knowing that Richie loved her back.

"Uh… Sure Ash." Gary finally replied after all his memories of her were strapped into his head. "I'll help her out. I'll come to your place in like 5 minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Ash said with relief.

They both hanged up.

Gary appeared at the Ketchum's house moments later. When he knocked, the door suddenly opened on its own. No one was there when he walked in.

"Hey! Ash! Mrs. Ketchum!" He called out, "I'm here!" Gary looked around. He saw no Pokemon. Not even Ash's Pikachu. Gary only saw the empty first floor of the Ketchum residence. No life but his own. No Pokemon but only his Evee.

Gary walked up the staircase and into the hallway. There were many doors. Okay… Only a few… But it took a long time for Gary to get to Ashley's room. He went up to one door and knocked. There was no answer. Then he went to the door across the hall and knocked. No answer either. He went to the last door and knocked.

"If you're Mom or Ash, go away!" An upset voice shouted.

Gary knew it was Ashley's voice. "Hey. Ashley. It's me. Gary. Can I come in?" He asked politely.

There was no reply from Ashley for a while. But then she gave him the word to come in.

Gary walked in, and shut the door. Then he sat next to Ashley and started to comfort her. She kept on crying on his shoulder like she used to do when she was little. He pulled her into a hug.

"Ashley… I know he did it for you and the Pokemon… But it's okay."

Her Evee and his were playing in the background.

"Be strong for Richie…" Gary continued. "And move on… People will come and go…" He put his index finger under her chin, and made her look into his eyes. "It's okay…"

Ashley looked down and flushed a deep red. "R-r-Richie was…" She sniffed. "The best person I've ever met… Other than you when we were little… Gary… Please… Don't make me go through this pain…"

Gary looked at her confused. "What would he do when you were feeling this miserable?"

She looked up at him the same way she did when they were kids. "He would say that he loves me and that everything would be alright…" She clutched his shirt tightly.

Gary was surprised. Was this his chance? His chance to finally say his feelings? To finally tell the truth to her? He only had one shot. But before he could say anything, Ashley said something into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Gary said. "What did you say?"

Ashley looked at him, with a smile on her tearstained face, and said, "Gary… I know you've been really rude around my brother lately… And you've been sending me these beautiful flowers… I really appreciate it… You're a really good friend…" She closed her eyes and smiled.

Gary was blushing unexpectedly. Should he say it? How did she find out that it was him who was sending the flowers? Should he confess to her now? All these thoughts were spinning around in his head. "Uh… Ashley…" He started streaking his hands through her soft, silky, black hair. "What if I said that I loved you ever since we were kids?"

Ashley opened her eyes. "Then I would do this." She got to eye to eye level with Gary and started leaning in until their lips were touching.

Gary was speechless. Was it really true that she really loved him back?

The kiss lasted for ten minutes, and then their lips separated from each other.

"Gary…" Her voice was close to a whisper. "I… I think I'm in love with you…" She shook her head, "What am I… Talking about…? I kiss you and think that I'm falling for-"

Ashley got pinned down on the bed by the brown-haired boy.

"G… Gary…?" She was shocked.

"Look Ashley…" He had tears in his eyes. "People come… And people go… But my feelings for you will never change…"

Ashley tilted her head to the side. "I don't under-"

"Ashley!" Gary shouted at her. "I've been in love with you ever since we were children! I was scared so I started to act cocky around you! If you really love me would you say what you just said about your feelings? Please? Just one more time?" he leaned into her until their foreheads were touching. "Please…?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"I love you Gary Oak." She smiled. "I'm sure of it… You're the greatest friend I've ever had… I don't care what Ash says about you… You're really amazing… Following in your grandfather's footsteps… That's really great… You and your Pokemon have changed over the years… I really do love-"

Gary kissed the raven-haired girl with passion. It felt really good to her senses. Ashley clutched his shirt tightly. From that moment, one kiss turned into a make out session. Their lips parted away with only a single strand of saliva between them. Ashley sat back up… looking like she was about to cry.

"Thanks Gary for… Coming…" She was holding back the tears. "You made me happy… For the first time in weeks… I promise I'll be better… At this… Romantic thing…" Her head dropped.

Gary felt bad for her. He was right. She and Richie never kissed like that before. "Hey, Ashley." He said with a slight smile.

"Wh-wh-what?" She asked holding back her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gary stood up and started walking to the doorway. He stopped and turned around. "You'll be the best trainer I've known. I'm sure of it. So keep working at it, and I hope that Richie is smiling back at you from heaven."

Ashley looked at Gary surprised. "Wh-wh-what do you mean-"

"Ashley. Try hard in everything you do. With the strength and faith you have in your Pokemon… You'll be the best there is… Maybe even better than Ash."

Ashley flushed a deep red. "Th-th-thank you." she smiled.

Gary walked out of her room and was soon out of the house. When he got back to his place, it was cloudy out, possible of a storm. Moments later, he heard someone knocking on the door. When he opened the door he was surprised that it was Ashley.

"I don't do well in storms when I'm alone…" She said looking down and blushing. "Can I stay here with you until the storm is over?"

Gary was speechless.

There was a boom of thunder and Ashley yelled and jumped onto him in fear.

Gary got up and picked the scared dark-haired girl up onto the couch and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Gary." She smiled.

"Your welcome."

The next day, Ashley was happy like was used to be. She continued her journey to give it all she has for being the best Pokemon trainer around.

In the end, you can probably tell that her night with Gary was everything she wanted.

* * *

**Sakura-Sasuke324: **This is my first pokemon fanfic, and I think I did terribly! No swears! What the hell? I kinda wasted my time with this. This is the disclaimer. Ands since this took me three days, and don't say that you own Ashley Ketchum cause I know damn well that I created her as a little girl while watching Pokemon, give me some advice to make fanfics a little more better to read. It took me three days and I'm not prouod of it. Can you guys help me with your reviews? I haven't really written anything in a while, maybe that's why. The "freakout during thunderstorms" idea was from a pokemon yaoi fanfic I read. It was of Gary and Ash. It was really good. Although I forgot that person's username, I'll give him/her the credit for it. It was the only way to end my story. Thanks! Alright people! The disclaimer is that I do not own Pokemon, or Gary Oak, or the flipping series of Pokemon that won't seem to end! I only own Ashley Ketchum, as in the idea of her as a Pokemon Role Play Character. I do not own Richie, I do not own Sparky, ecetera! Okay... Please read and review!


End file.
